Exile Of The Roundtable Queen (The Warrior's Queen)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: An absent Arthur and a determined Uther cause the unexpected exile of Gwen. - A/N: Includes Prequel one-shot "The Warrior's Queen " Summary: Merlin asks a question and Arthur makes use of the information.
1. The Warrior's Queen

Rating: g  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur, Sir Geoffrey  
Summary: Merlin asks a question and Arthur makes use of the information.  
Author's notes: *This drabble was a prequel to EXILE OF THE ROUND TABLE QUEEN.

**THE WARRIOR'S QUEEN**  
"Merlin!" Arthur calls out as he enters the dusty library of Camelot.

"Yes Sire," Merlin answered more quietly.

"What are you doing in here?" Arthur looked around and wrinkled his nose.

"Research. Since I will one day become the man servant of the king I decided to learn more about Camelot's former rulers." Merlin smiled as he explained to the Prince.

Arthur stared confused at him. "Why do you want to do that?"

Merlin shrugged.

Sir Geoffrey came from behind a shelf of books with a old dusty book he was holding open in front of him. "I found the answer to your question Merlin. Oh hello my lord."

"Thank you, Sir Geoffrey," Merlin took the book and looked at the page.

"There was only one Queen that has ever been of common birth in Camelot. That is King Alistair's wife, Queen Alice." Sir Geoffrey pointed to the page in front of Merlin. "Here is a description that was given of her. They called her the Warrior's Queen."

Arthur looked over Merlin's shoulder at the book. The fact that there had been a commoner Queen gave him hope that he and Guinevere could marry. Arthur remembered something. "Sir Geoffrey wasn't King Alistair the first king to use the Round Table?"

"That is right, Sire. It would stand to reason that a king who values everyone would marry a woman of low birth."

"Arthur, you should read this." Merlin motioned to the book.

Arthur picked up the book and read it aloud:

_"'QUEEN ALICE THE WARRIOR'S QUEEN_  
_She was beautiful beyond measure. She was loyal to her King and his Kingdom. She was brave, strong and courageous. She would pick up a sword and wield it by the King's side when there was a need. She spoke truth to her King when no one else dared. She knew the King's heart and had a well established place within it. She was not of Noble birth but of Noble heart.'"_

"Sounds like someone we both know, doesn't it?" Merlin whispered to Arthur.

Arthur looked at him and gave a slight nod. "Sir Geoffrey what is this mark here?" Arthur pointed to a faded mark at the bottom of the page.

"That would be the seal of Queen Alice. It's too faded to see but …." Sir Geoffrey turned to pull another volume off the shelf. It was a book of all known seals of the noble houses. "In those days a Queen would keep the seal of the Noble house of her birth for her personal correspondence. King Alistair had a seal made for her because she was not of Noble birth." He opened the dusty volume up to a page. "This is Queen Alice's seal."

Merlin and Arthur looked at the seal on the page and recognized it immediately. It was the top of the Round Table.

Arthur straitened up and smiled. "Thank you, Sir Geoffrey for educating my man servant. Come along Merlin we have training and bring your homework with you." Arthur turned to leave.

Merlin took both books and smiled at Sir Geoffrey. "I'll have them back as soon as I can."

Sir Geoffrey nodded. "Be careful with them Merlin."

"I promise." Merlin gave the old librarian a big grin. He hurried to catch up with Arthur.

Arthur had only gone a ways down the corridor and stopped. Merlin nearly ran into him. "Merlin, make a copy of that seal and have one made for me."

"You're going to give it to Gwen aren't you?" Merlin grinned.

"Yes, just do it and meet me on the training field when you have it done." Arthur started down the corridor then turned back to Merlin. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone …"

"I know, I know," Merlin nodded. "You'll kill me."

"Exactly! Now hurry, it has to done by Winter Solstice." Arthur went off to training.

Merlin took the books to Arthur's chambers and took a piece of parchment and magically copied the seal's image and hurried off to the engraver.


	2. PART 1

Rating: R (for sex, violence and naughty words)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Elyan, Merlin, Uther, Gaius, Lord Bayard, Leon, Gwaine, OC(Miles, captain of the guard, tavern owner, head cook, Penny, Baby Bess, Baby Amhar, Lady Isobel, midwife, Granny Abigail)  
Summary: An absent Arthur and a determined Uther cause the unexpected exile of Gwen.

**EXILE OF THE ROUND TABLE QUEEN**  
**PART 1**

**DECEMBER**  
The snow fell silently all around Camelot as the court celebrated the Winter Solstice. Arthur presided over the festivities as his father was unwell. Gaius says it will pass. It's a simple cold but Uther kept to his chambers just in case, leaving the merriment to the young. Music and wine are in abundance.

Arthur walked over to Gwen smiling, his eyes sparkling in the candle light. "Are you enjoying yourself?

"Yes I am. It's so nice to just come to a feast and not have to serve." Gwen laughed and took a sip of wine.

"I have something for you." Arthur took out a pouch from his jacket pocket and handed it to her

"Arthur, you didn't." She put down the wine and took the gift from the pouch. It was a seal. "What is this for?"

"A Queen should have a seal. This one is yours. Well actually it's Queen Alice's but I thought you would like it."

"Queen Alice?" Gwen looked at the seal." Is this the round table?"

"Yes. Queen Alice's husband King Alistair was the first to use the round table. Queen Alice was the only Queen of common birth that Camelot ever had. Someday you will be the second. I had the seal made for you." He looked at her and smiled.

"It's beautiful! Arthur, thank you. I see you are wearing my gift." Gwen touched the ring on his hand. It was a silver band with scroll designs on it.

"I love it even though I'm not one for ornaments. Do you want to go somewhere quiet? The party is almost over and it is late." He gave her a soft smile.

Gwen thought for a minute and smiled. "Could you walk me home?"

"You're not staying in your chambers here in the palace?" Arthur looked at her curiously.

"No, I want to go home. It doesn't feel right staying in the palace." Gwen said quietly.

"Alright, I would be happy to walk you then." Arthur waved to a servant to bring their cloaks. He assisted her with her cloak then offered his arm. Gwen took his arm and they headed for the lower town and her small home.

Reaching the house they go in and Gwen starts a fire in the hearth.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? It's freezing." Arthur said as he watched his breath cloud in front of him.

"It will warm up quickly enough." Gwen put her hands on his chest and stood on her tiptoes then kissed him softly.

"Oh I see your plan to get me alone for some kisses and soft words." Arthur chuckled as he put his arms around her pulling her closer.

"I have been discovered." Gwen giggled and leaned against him.

Arthur drew her into a long deep kiss that left them both breathless. They kiss again and again. Each kiss becomes more passionate.

Gwen pulled away to grab a blanket off the bed and spread it in front of the hearth. She sat on it and patted the space next to her. "Join me"

"Yes, My Lady, I would be happy to." Arthur took off his coat and sword then sat down and kissed her again his hands on her waist. Gwen laced her fingers through his gold locks and returned the kiss passionately. He laid her back on the blanket.

"Guinevere I love you so much." Arthur whispers into her curls. "It is difficult to wait for you to be my wife."

"Then let's not wait any longer." Gwen turned to kiss his neck.

"Are you sure?" Arthur raised his head to look at her. "I mean ….. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I'm sure. I love you and I don't want to wait anymore." Gwen kissed him deeply.

They kiss and remove each other's clothes quickly without speaking. She lowers her hands to undo his belt. He pulled his shirt over his head. She unties his trousers. He unlaces her gown.

Arthurs kisses her neck and her bare breast. She gasps as his knee separates her thighs and he moves on top of her.

"Are you sure?" He touches his forehead to hers.

"Yes, my love, I want this." Gwen reaches up and caresses his cheek.

They kiss deeply and passionately then Arthur enters her taking her virginity in one quick stroke. Gwen cries out but then moves to kiss him again. Arthur moves awkwardly at first then finding a rhythm. They both meet each other's thrust until they come together and lay spent on the floor.

After a few moments Arthur rolled on his back and pulled her over top of him. He reached out and pulled the blanket over them. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
~x~

Several hours later the fire was glowing coals and the cold sunlight was streaming through the window. There was a knock at the door and then it opened.

"Gwen I …." Elyan looked around and saw them still wrapped in the blanket near the hearth, naked. He slammed the door.

Arthur and Gwen startled and looked up to see Elyan standing there looking very angry.

"Elyan! What are you doing here?" Gwen looked confused

"I came to tell you I'm back from patrol so you wouldn't worry. I can see you were too busy to worry." Elyan turned away so not to see his sister in such a state.

"I can explain." Arthur started to get up as he reached for his trousers.

"There is no need. I can see for myself, Sire, what went on here." Elyan turned and went out the door slamming it behind him.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry. I should have never….." Arthur started as he put on his trousers.

"I wanted it and so did you. There is no need to be sorry. I will talk to him. I will make him understand." Gwen struggled to stand with the blanket wrapped around her.

"That is if he doesn't challenge me for taking your honor first." Arthur dressed quickly then picked up his sword and coat.

"He wouldn't dare. I would never forgive him if he hurt you and he knows it. I will talk to him." She caressed his cheek.

Arthur kissed her and left her to figure out how to deal with Elyan.

**MARCH**  
The Knights of Camelot gathered in the courtyard preparing to leave for battle. There had been reports that Odin had been sending men across the border into Camelot and raiding the villages there.

Arthur saw her standing next to the stairs and walked over. "Come to see me off?"

"Yes, please be careful." Gwen took his hand. "For me."

"I promise to come back for you, my love. I will be back as quickly as I can." Arthur gave her a soft kiss goodbye and headed back to his men.

Elyan waved from atop his horse. Gwen waved back. It had taken some talking but Elyan and Arthur were getting along again thanks to her.

Gwen waited until the Knights and Arthur left before turning down the street to her home in the lower town. She didn't want to stay in the palace while he's gone. She has never felt comfortable when he's not there.  
~x~

Uther had been watching from a window above. He saw the kiss but did not wait to see his son leave. He walked slowly into the council chambers and sat down. He looked around the room.

"What business is there today?" He asked.

One after the other came forward with reports and suggestions for the King to listen to. After about an hour of listening to them, he waved them away and called for the captain of the guard.

Gaius stood silent during the reports and such but when Uther called the guard he spoke up. "Sire, if I may be so bold, what need do you have for the guard?"

"I want that girl taken care of once and for all." Uther went to pour a cup of wine.

"What girl, Sire?" Gaius had an idea but he wanted it confirmed.

"Arthur's commoner whore, that's what girl. I have had enough of him embarrassing me by carrying on with her in public." Uther turned with the cup in his hand.

"Sire, do you think it's wise to imprison Gwen now? When Arthur returns he will no doubt be angry and have her released immediately." Gaius tried to make him see sense.

"Who said anything about prison? I want the girl executed on sight." Uther sat back down and took a drink.

"Executed? Sire, don't you think that's a bit much. She has done nothing save for love your son." Gaius tried again.

"She is interfering with matters of state. Whilst she lives he will not marry. He must marry for the good of the kingdom." Uther looked at Gaius and frowned.

Gaius stepped closer. "But Uther, he loves her."

"Duty comes before love.' Uther waved a hand to dismiss him. "Where is that captain?"

Gaius bowed and left.  
~x~

Miles, a young footman and a friend of Merlin's, had stood outside the open doors of the council chambers and listened to Gaius and the King. When he heard that Uther wanted to execute Gwen on sight, he became concerned. He quickly went to warn her. He knew she was not in the palace because he had seen her leave and walk down to the lower town. He started to run when he saw the captain of the guard coming up the stairs.

Miles reached Gwen's house out of breath and banged on the door. "My Lady! Please open the door!"

Gwen opened the door and looked at him. "Miles what is it?"

"The King is sending the guard after you. He is going to order them to execute you on sight." Miles explains, breathlessly.

"For what offense?" Fear stated to rise in Gwen's throat.

"I'm not sure but you need to leave, now before they get here." Miles went to look out the front window.

Gwen grabbed a bag and took some clothes out of the trunk. They were old clothes not the dresses she had been wearing of late. She grabbed her tunic and trousers as well and stepped behind the screen to change.

"My Lady, please hurry!" Miles said impatiently as he watched out the window.

Gwen came from behind the screen. She grabbed her purse and the Queen's seal that Arthur had given her. "Miles, is there any way you could get me a horse?"

"I will try but you need to leave this place now before you are discovered."

Just then there was a knock at the back door. Gwen went to see who it was. She opened the door to Gaius.

"Gwen, the king means to kill you." Gaius stood there out of breath. It was obvious that he had come in a hurry.

"I know. Miles came to tell me. Come in." Gwen opened the door wider and let him pass.

"I will hide you until dark then you can get a horse and ride for Ealdor. Hunith will take care of you till Arthur gets back." Gaius took her hand. He saw the bag on the table. "Do you have everything?" She nodded.

"The guard is coming!" Miles said from his post at the front window

"Then you must go out the back. I will distract them. Go to my chambers and hide I will be along as quick as I can." Gaius waved her to the back door.

"Thank you both." Gwen grabbed her bag and headed for Gaius chambers. She hurried along ducking into shadows and using the servant's passageways.

Gaius walked outside and started to talk to the guards allowing Gwen cover as she slipped off. Twenty minutes later he headed for his chambers in the company of Miles.  
~x~

Gaius entered his chambers and looked around. He sees Merlin's door slowly open and Gwen poke her head out.

"Come, get in here before they come to search the room." He motions to a barrel with the false bottom. He helps her in. "When it is dark we can get you out of the city." Gaius says.

"I can get a horse for you and some food and water and have it ready." Miles said.

"Thank you. I will never forget this and neither will Arthur when he hears of it." Gwen ducked her head into the barrel and Gaius shut the false bottom over her.

Miles took his leave. A few minutes later a pair of guards came and searched Gaius chambers. They looked into the top of the barrel and saw grain and nothing more. They left without finding Gwen.  
~x~

Night fall comes and Gwen slips down to the stable where Miles is waiting with a horse and food and water for her journey.

"Miles thank you." Gwen says as she mounts the horse.

"You are welcome, My Lady." Miles smiles up at her.

"You know that I am not a Lady." Gwen gives him an amused look.

"You are the Prince's Lady and the future Queen that is reason enough to show you respect." Miles explained.

She smiled at him. "Take care, Miles and thank you again."

Gwen mounted the horse and was off slipping out the pasture trail to avoid being seen. She rode as hard as she dared in the dark. She rode not for Ealdor but for Mercia and a town called Bairn. She was not going to endanger Hunith when Uther is so keen to kill her and anyone who helps her. She remembered Bairn from a story that Gwaine had told from his days roaming about.  
~x~

Riding hard for three days, she finally arrived in Bairn. She had made camp that night on the outskirts of town and changed into one of her old gowns. She took a kerchief and covered her hair completely. She had to do something that would make her look like a different person and that was all that she could think of to do. In the morning, she went to the tavern to see if there was work and a room to stay in.  
~x~

Gwen entered the tavern. It smelled of stale ale and greasy food. She fought back a sudden wave of nausea. It was strange but she was nauseous often these days. She spotted the tavern keeper. He was a large man with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me. I just arrived in town and I need work. Do you have any available positions?" Gwen smiled at the large man.

"Yes one of the serving girls just ran off to get married. Silly girl, she was. The work pays alright and the hours are late." He looked her up and down.

"That's fine I need the work and I'm used to long days."

"Good." The tavern keeper smiled at her. "My name is Horace. Welcome to Bairn."

"I'm Gwen. Thank you. Do you know where I can get lodgings?" She asked.

"Yeah. There is a boarding house at the corner. There should be a room there. That silly girl, Daisy, stayed there." He pointed to the right.

"Thank you again. I will be right back and then I can start. Is that alright?" Gwen smiled.

"Great, then see you in a bit." Horace smiled at her.

Gwen hurried in the direction he pointed and rented a small room in the large house. She dropped off her things and found a stable that would take the horse.  
~x~

Three days of serving food and drink to the patrons, the smell of all that food was making her sick. Gwen realized why after going through all the reasons to have an upset stomach. She was with child, even worse than that she was alone. She couldn't go back to Camelot and Arthur because Uther would kill her …and the baby. She had to do whatever it took to keep herself and the child safe. If it took waiting tables in a tavern she would do it for their child. That night she cried herself to sleep.


	3. PART 2

**PART 2**

**APRIL**  
Six weeks of fighting and the sight of the castle is a welcoming one to Arthur. He can't wait to sit with Gwen and tell her all about it. Hell, he just can't wait to see Gwen. His Lady is probably on the steps waiting for him. The messenger he sent ahead no doubt has arrived by now. He looks back at the battle weary Knights and he knows they have stayed too long. Even Merlin looks weary. They turn into the courtyard and Arthur looks to the steps where Gwen usually stands waiting and she isn't there. Gaius is there waiting for Merlin as usual. Confused, he dismounts and hands the reins to a waiting stable hand.

"Gaius, where is Guinevere?" Arthur called up to him.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you." Gaius came to meet Arthur at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure but where is Guinevere?" Arthur repeated the question.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Gaius looked at the ground for a minute then looked up at the Prince.

"What do you mean?" Arthur was starting to worry.

"Your father sent the guard after her." Gaius started.

"What? Is she in the dungeon?" Arthur looked worried for sure now and he was beginning to get angry.

"No Sire, he ordered her to be executed on sight." Gaius waited for what he said to sink in.

Arthur turned white. "Is she dead, Gaius?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, but she is missing."

"Missing?" Arthur was a jumble of emotions now.

"What's going on?" Merlin walked up to them and looked at Arthur.

"My father has ordered the guards to execute Guinevere on sight and now she's missing." Arthur turned back to Gaius. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours after you left." Gaius explained. "She was safely out of the city and was supposed to go to Ealdor but she never showed up. Hunith hasn't seen or heard from her."

Arthur closed his eyes to control his emotions then he turned back to the Knights in the courtyard. "Elyan, come here." He called out.

Elyan looked and walked up to where the three men were standing. "Yes Sire?"

"Elyan, your sister is missing. I need you to search all the small towns and villages on the way to Ealdor. That's the way she was supposed to go." Arthur said quietly.

"Go? Why?" Elyan looked confused then looked at Gaius and back to Arthur.

"My father sent the guards to execute her on sight but she escaped the city and never showed up in Ealdor." Arthur explained. "Take a fresh horse and provisions."

"I knew you would get her killed some day." The anger showed on the Knight's face.

Arthur put his hand on Elyan's shoulder "She can't be dead. I won't believe it and neither should you. He released Elyan as the knight looked at the ground and nodded, obviously upset. "Merlin, I need you to bring the captain of the guard to my chambers. I want to speak to him. Now."

Merlin went to fetch the guard. Elyan went to get a fresh horse and provisions for his search. Gaius bowed and took his leave. Arthur took the stairs two at a time as he went to find his father.  
~x~

He found Uther in the council chambers going over parchments.

"What have you done?" Arthur slammed his gloved hands down on the table.

Uther looked up. "Arthur, you are back. I hope the borders are once again safe."

"Answer me! Why did you give an order to execute Guinevere on sight?" Arthur was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"I should have done it long ago. She was keeping you from forming an alliance through your marriage. So I ordered her execution therefore removing the obstacle." Uther said matter of fact. He looked back down at the parchments in front of him.

"I will never marry anyone but her. So I will be the last of the Pendragon line. Are you pleased now?" Arthur resisted the urge to draw his sword on his father.

"Arthur, it is your duty…. " Uther started.

"To hell with my duty and to hell with you!" Arthur stormed out heading for his chambers.

Uther looked up at him in wonder.  
~x~

The captain of the guard was waiting on him. "Sire, you wished to see me."

"Yes, my father gave an order to execute Sir Elyan's sister on sight right after he left for the border with Odin. Has she been found?"

"No sire. We looked all over the city and the surrounding area and we never found her." The captain answered.

"Are you sure?" Arthur looked at him sharply trying to detect if he was lying.

"Yes, Sire. The King even had us search the outlying villages for her but she was nowhere to be found." The captain insisted.

"That order is hereby rescinded. Any guard that lays one finger on her is a dead man. Is that understood?" Arthur commanded.

"Yes, Sire. We never wanted to kill her anyway. We were all thankful that we couldn't find her. She is your Lady and our future Queen. It seemed wrong to even pursue the order but we could not disobey the King." The captain looked down at the floor.

"Show me on the map where you searched." Arthur said as he spread a map out on the table.

"Of course, Sire." The captain started to point to places they had searched.

When the captain left Arthur couldn't tell where she might have gone. The search of the kingdom had been nearly complete. If the guards hadn't found her then where was she? He went to look out the window to think and worry.

**JULY**  
One day in early July, Gwen was serving a couple on their way south. They told her that there was work in Lord Bayard's castle. The work paid more than what she was making now at the tavern. They were on their way to Meridor to start a new life so they had left to travel south.

Gwen had sold the horse by this time and the journey was three days walk. Gwen, now in her seventh month of pregnancy, decided to take it slower and planed for a six day journey. She was carrying very little; just clothes, food and water. In her bag, safely wrapped in a handkerchief, was the Queen's seal. It was her most precious possession besides the child in her womb.  
~x~

It was a long hot walk but resting when the heat was at its worst kept her from over exerting herself. When she finally saw the castle she was relieved the journey was over. She went to the door of the kitchen to see what work there was. She asked to see the head cook and was directed to a rather large lady stirring a pot of stew.

"Hello. I'm Gwen. I heard that there was work here." She smiled at the woman.

"I have an opening as a baker." The cook looked her up and down stopping her glance at Gwen's obviously pregnant belly. "Where is your husband?"

"I …. I'm alone." Gwen blushed slightly.

"Is he dead?"

"No, I was never married." Gwen sighed. "I can bake and I've been in service since I was twelve."

"If that's true why are you here looking for work?" the woman looked at her curiously.

"I left before I knew about my child." Gwen put her hands on her belly protectively. "I can't go back. Will you give me the job?"

"Sure. Just as a trial of course at first but if you do well it will be permanent." The woman turned back to the pot stirring it slowly.

"Thank you. I won't let you down." Gwen smiled again with relief.

"Hmm we'll see. You can stay in the servant's quarters until you find a place. No babies allowed there. Granny Abigail watches some of the girl's young ones. When will the child come?"

"Early September is what I think."

"What other positions have you served in?"

"I was a cook, a chamber maid and a lady's maid. I also take work as a seamstress. I just came from serving food and drink at the tavern in Bairn."

The woman stopped stirring and looked at Gwen. "A lady's maid? You're carrying some nobleman's bastard?"

Gwen straightened and looked straight at the woman. "Yes, my child's father is a nobleman."

"His wife ran you off then?" The woman chuckled.

"Something like that." Gwen felt the baby stir as if it was trying to reassure her.

"Hmm. Report at 4 tomorrow morning." She turned back to the pot.

Gwen nodded and headed off to the servant's quarters to look for an open room.  
~x~

In the servant's quarters, a footman smiled and pointed to a room with an available bed.

She entered the small room with four beds and there was a young woman sitting on one of the beds. She was obviously pregnant as well.

"Hello I'm Gwen." Gwen smiled at her.

"I'm Penny." The woman had copper colour hair and deep green eyes. Penny just sat with her hand on her belly and a sad look on her face.

"I just got on here." Gwen looked around. "Which one of the beds is open?"

"That one." She pointed to a bed across from the one she was sitting on. "What position did you get?"

"A baker in the kitchens." Gwen put her bag down on the bed and sat down thankfully.

"When will your baby come?" Penny asked.

"Early September and when will yours come?" Gwen smiled and put her hand on her belly the baby was now kicking quite hard.

"August." Tears welled up in Penny's eyes.

"Soon then." Gwen nodded.

"You didn't ask if I was married." Penny looked at her curiously.

"It's not my business." Gwen shifted position to get more comfortable.

"I'm a widow. My Jack was killed just a month ago. There was an explosion in the granary. I couldn't afford the rent on our place so I'm staying here till they kick me out. No babies allowed in the servant's quarters." The tears welled up again and one escaped to fall silently down her cheek.

"I should think they wouldn't be so cruel." Gwen frowned.

"Where is your husband?" Penny wiped away the tear and looked at her.

"I don't have one." Gwen sighed and rubbed her belly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be …. What are you going to do? I mean, the midwife is telling me I should give my child to a family that wants it, but this child is all I have left of Jack."

"I understand. I will not give away my child. I don't care what I have to do. This child comes first." Gwen had an idea. "Maybe we can help each other. We could combine our resources and maybe afford a small place. That way neither of us will have to give up our child."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. We should ask around soon. I don't have much time left."

"I should meet the midwife, I suppose. The cook also mentioned a woman called Granny Abigail that looks after the serving girls' children." Gwen thought what her child would have had if she was still in Camelot. Gaius would have delivered the child and it would have had a full time nurse.

"I'll take you around. Don't tell anyone you are on your own. Say that you are a widow. People are unkind to girls who get caught."

"Too late the head cook knows already." Gwen shook her head.

"That means everyone will know by this time tomorrow. She's the worst gossip." Penny turned to look out the window.

"I don't care. As long as I have a healthy child that is all I want. It wouldn't be the first time people have whispered behind my back and I'm sure it won't be the last." Gwen remembered all the things she was called behind her back when Arthur had exposed their relationship by kissing her in the courtyard for the first time.

"Did you still love him? The baby's father, I mean." Penny asked.

"I will always love him." Gwen took a deep breath to keep from crying. She wondered if Arthur would always love her


	4. PART 3

**PART 3**

**AUGUST**  
Working in the kitchen was hard hot work but Gwen managed somehow. In the evenings she had started to take work as a seamstress again. The extra money would help pay for the midwife and buy the extras for the baby. She bought a small trunk and made small clothes for the child from cloth bought with her seamstress money. She put her Queen's seal in the bottom of the trunk to keep it safe. She also wrote a letter to Elyan and laid it in the top of the trunk, telling him what had happened and asking him to take care of her child. She sealed it with the Queen's seal.  
~x~

One day in late August, Penny came into the kitchen to look for her. "Gwen! The Lady Isobel just sacked her maid for stealing. Didn't you say you were a lady's maid before you came here?

"Yes." Gwen dusted her hands off on her apron. The Lady Isobel was Lord Bayard's youngest daughter and the only one still unmarried. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"She's hard on her help but the money is better. The hours are not as long. I can put a word in for you if you like."

"Of course, you'll have to tell her about my child." Gwen sighed.

"I will." Penny smiled. "I'll let you know what she says as soon as I can." She had given birth only a week ago and was back to her duties already. She had a daughter and named her Bess. Penny was even working as a wet nurse when needed for extra money.

Two hours passed before Penny came back with the news that Lady Isobel wanted to see her. Gwen asked to be excused for a while and was granted permission. She took the servant's stairs to Lady Isobel's chambers.

Gwen knocked on the door and heard the Lady call "enter" so she did.

"My Lady," Gwen curtseyed. "I'm Gwen, the one Penny spoke to you about."

"Yes, she said you were a lady's maid before. For how long?" Lady Isobel asked.

"I was a lady's maid for more than six years." Gwen answered.

"Why are you not still with the Lady you served?" Lady Isobel looked at her.

"She's dead." Gwen lied but in a way it was true. The person that Morgana was is dead.

"When is the child due to arrive?" Lady Isobel pointed to Gwen's belly.

"Within the next three weeks. I hope that will not be a problem." Gwen shifted on her feet.

"I expect you to work up until the birth and return to work within three days. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lady." Gwen bowed again. "Thank you. I must tell the cook I will be leaving then I will start first thing in the morning, unless you want me to start now."

"The morning will be fine. You may go."

Gwen quickly returned to the kitchen and told the head cook she was leaving. The woman just nodded and told her to finish her work for the day.

**SEPTEMBER**  
Sometimes Gwen felt like she would never finish her chores. Being pregnant didn't help matters at all, it made it harder. She had finished the last bit of scrubbing the floor and her back had been killing her all morning. She slowly stood and looked around Lady Isobel's chambers. Gwen took a deep breath and bent over to pick up the bucket. A rush of water came down her leg as a strong pain hit her. She grabbed onto the table next to her and cried out. Just then Penny was coming down the corridor and heard her.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Penny rushed to her side.

"It's the baby. It's coming now. Can you help me?" Gwen took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Sure. Can you walk or should I get a footman?"

"I think I can do it." Just then another pain hit Gwen. "We need to hurry."

Penny put Gwen's arm over her shoulders and helped her out of the palace and down to the midwife. Once they were there Gwen really began to feel afraid. It was one thing to give birth but if something happened she was alone.

Gwen grabbed Penny's hand. "Penny, there is a letter in my trunk with the baby things. If something should happen to me, send the letter and the child to Camelot."

"Camelot?" Penny looked confused. Gwen had never mentioned Camelot before. Gwen had never spoken about her past at all.

"Yes, I have family there." Another pain hit and it made Gwen cry out.

"What about the baby's father? Shouldn't the child go to him?"

"Just promise me if something happens you'll do this for me." Gwen was feeling even more afraid.

"I promise Gwen." Penny patted her hand. "I should get back. Will you be alright?"

"Yes." The pain surged through her and she gasped.

Penny looked at the midwife who was hurrying around getting ready for the birth. "I'll hurry back."

"Lady Isobel's floor….." Gwen started to say but it was lost in the pain.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Penny hurried off to take care of the floor and inform the Lady that her maid would be indisposed for a few days. First she had to stop by Granny's and feed Bess. It was where she was heading when she came across Gwen.  
~x~

The labor was mercifully fast and the lusty cry of her boy was a relief to Gwen. Penny had made it back just as she was beginning to push and held her hand just as Gwen had done for her.

The midwife cleaned up the little boy and wrapped him in a clean towel before handing him to Gwen. He was pink and healthy. It was exactly as she hoped except Arthur was not there. She cradled him in her arms and felt the tears start to sting her eyes.

Penny leaned over to look at him. "He's beautiful, Gwen. Why are you crying?"

"I want to go home." The tears were flowing freely now. "I want to be with his father and I can't. I can't go home."

Penny sat on the bed next to her and put her arm around Gwen's shoulder. "I wish I could say something to make it better but I can't. I know a little something about missing the father of your child."

"I know I shouldn't complain but he doesn't even know about his child. I left before I realized it. I didn't get a chance to tell him." Gwen wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Write to him." Penny pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Gwen.

"I can't." Gwen started to rock the baby in her arms. He looked peaceful as he started to fall asleep. "The letter would most likely be intercepted and I would be putting us both in danger."

"Why?" Penny looked at her confused and worried.

"It's a long story. I'm tired. Penny, I will see you in the morning." Gwen deflected.

"Sure, I'll come with fresh clothes and help you home." Penny smiled.

"Thank you for being here for me." Gwen said gratefully.

"It was nothing. You did the same for me. Rest well." Penny left.

The midwife came over to the bed. "You both are exhausted. Get some sleep now. I'll put him in the basket so you can sleep." She took the boy and put him in a wicker basket by the bed.

Gwen lay down and looked at him sleeping. "I'm sorry Amhar that your father isn't here." She silently cried herself to sleep.

**OCTOBER**  
Arthur stood at the window in his father's chambers looking out at the bodies covered in shrouds lined up for burial. Gaius pulled the fine silk sheet over Uther's face and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sire. The fever hit him hard and with his health as it was, there was nothing that could be done." Gaius turned to the young man who had seemed to age overnight.

"I know you did all you could, Gaius. My father has not been well for some time." Arthur sighed. "This fever has hit the city hard."

Merlin came in. "Arthur, the council is waiting for you."

"I know." Arthur turned to leave. He avoided looking at the bed. "Thank you, Gaius. You must get some rest. That is a command from your King."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gaius smiled and bowed.

Arthur walked out of the room with Merlin.

As they walked down the corridor, Arthur looked at Merlin and asked. "Merlin has there been any other deaths I should know about?" Arthur ran a shaky hand through his hair making it even more disheveled than usual.

"There was one I thought you would want to know about." Merlin looked at the floor for a minute.

"Who is it then?" Arthur asked wearily.

"The footman, Miles died yesterday evening." Merlin looked at Arthur waiting for a reaction.

Arthur stopped for a second, took a breath and turned down the corridor to the council chambers.

Merlin followed a few steps behind.


	5. PART 4

**PART 4**

**NOVEMBER**  
He was King. The ceremony was the same as his father went through when he had taken the crown before him. That didn't make Arthur feel any better. His heart was heavy not just at the loss of his father but with worry about Gwen.

There was no time to mourn his father. His duties needed to be attended to without delay. The safety of Camelot was his most pressing concern. He had to leave in the morning to renegotiate the treaty with Lord Bayard of Mercia.

Arthur had not given up on finding Gwen. He had just sent search parties out before the fever had hit Camelot. Uther had tried to make peace with Arthur after his outburst in the council chambers. Arthur stayed angry and it didn't help that she could not be found. Their relationship had stayed strained up until the end.

Arthur planned to take Leon and Gwaine with him to Mercia. Percival and Elyan were to stay here and keep watch on things. He hoped that where ever Gwen was she had heard that Uther was dead and would come home. He thought Elyan should be here in case that happens. Elyan was barely speaking to him these days. He blamed Arthur for Gwen being missing. Arthur blamed himself as well.

Arthur turned from the window where he had been standing and watched as Merlin packed his clothes for the journey. "Merlin, do you think she will ever come home?"

Merlin stopped packing for a moment and looked at him. "Yes I do, Arthur. Gwen is alive and she will be home soon."

"I hope you're right, Merlin. I don't think I can do all this by myself." Arthur turned the ring she had given him on his finger. He did it whenever he thought of her out there, all alone.

Merlin watched him turn the ring on his finger and said a silent prayer to the gods that Gwen was safe and would indeed return home soon.  
~x~

Gwen laid Amhar down in his basket. He had drifted off in her arms after she fed him. She looked over at Penny. Penny had switched breasts for the second time but Bess still didn't seem to be getting enough milk.

"Pass her to me." Gwen held out her arms to take Bess. "Amhar has a full belly and I still have milk."

"It's just that Lady Helen and Lady Marion called on me today." Penny explained. "I'm sure I'll have enough, Gwen." Bess started to fuss.

"You need to learn to say 'no.' Bess deserves to eat just as much as their children." Gwen stood up and took Bess from Penny and began to nurse her.

"Thank you. It's just that you are so careful of Amhar's needs that I hesitate to ask." Penny smiled at her friend.

"He does come first but I cannot let her go hungry, can I?" Gwen smiled back.

"No, I suppose not." Penny sighed. "I was scrubbing the floor outside the council chambers today when I heard a messenger from Camelot tell Lord Bayard that King Arthur is a day's ride away."

Gwen looked up. "What did you say?" She was sure she had heard Penny wrong.

"King Arthur is a day's ride away." Penny repeated.

"Are you sure he said 'Arthur' not 'Uther'?" Gwen wanted to be sure.

"Yes, he told Bayard that King Uther had died of a fever and that King Arthur was a day's ride away to renegotiate the treaty between the kingdoms." Penny confirmed. She was a little curious as to why Gwen was asking.

Gwen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her heart beat faster. Arthur was coming here. She needed to find a way to get word to him that she is here. "How many men ride with him?"

"I don't know. The messenger didn't say. Why? Do you think that Amhar's father will be in the party?" Penny looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Gwen was beginning to feel a sense of hope.

"Are you going to try to see him?" Penny had never heard her speak of Amhar's father before.

"Yes, I want to go home and if Uther is dead there should be no reason I cannot." Gwen stood and put a sleeping Bess in her basket. She covered her and tucked her in.

"What did Uther have to do with you not being able to go home?" Penny was really confused now.

"Uther sent the guards after me to execute me on sight. That's why I came to Mercia." Gwen explained.

"What did you do that he wanted you executed?"

"I'm in love with his son. Arthur is Amhar's father." Gwen tucked the blanket around Amhar.

Penny stared at her for a moment with her mouth open. "Oh gods! Are you the Queen of the Round Table?"

"Yes that's me. I sat beside Arthur as his Queen at the Round Table the night before he and the Knights took back the castle from Morgana and her Undead Army." Gwen sat down and picked up the handkerchief she was embroidering.

"I heard stories of Arthur's Queen of the Round Table but I heard that she was dead. She had been killed for committing treason by Uther." Penny was in shock. All this time Gwen had never said anything about her past and now she knew why.

"He tried. Uther didn't know I was with child. Arthur didn't even know. Arthur left to deal with a problem on the border with Odin and Uther didn't even give it a day before he sent the guard after me. I didn't realize I was with child until I got to Bairn." Gwen concentrated on the handkerchief.

A thought came to Penny and she spoke it out loud. "Amhar is a Prince."

Gwen laid her work on her lap and looked at Amhar sleeping. "If Arthur acknowledges him he will be but until then he is the bastard child of a serving girl."

"Arthur will acknowledge him, won't he?"

"I don't know. I've been gone so long I don't even know if he still loves me." Gwen felt the urge to cry and took a deep breath to stop it.

"Do you still love him?" Penny could see she was upset.

"I love him with all my heart. I look at Amhar and I see Arthur. I miss Arthur so much it hurts." Gwen lost the battle with her tears. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Then you must talk to him and see how he feels. Gwen you have a chance to give your son a father. I wish I had the same for Bess." Penny looked at Bess sleeping peacefully.

"You can always come with me to Camelot. It will be a fresh start for you."

"I'll think about it. It may be good to have a fresh start." Penny was going to seriously consider it. Mercia just had too many memories for her and not all were good.  
~x~

Gwen watched from the Lady Isobel's window as Lord Bayard and Lady Isobel welcomed Arthur to Mercia. He had come with just Merlin, Leon and Gwaine. There was one other man that looked to be a servant. Most likely he was León's manservant as Gwaine refused to act like a nobleman even though he was a Knight of Camelot.

Gwen had written a letter to Arthur the night before and sealed it with the Queen's seal. She had to get it to Arthur or at least Merlin. She saw her chance when Merlin went with the stable hand to take care of the horses. She slipped out of the palace and around to the stable.  
~x~

"Merlin!" Gwen called out to him as she rounded the corner of the stable.

Merlin spun around to see Gwen coming towards him. He blinked in disbelief. She was different. Her hair was covered and she was dressed in a baggy dark green gown. She looked tired but she seemed alright. "Gwen!" He ran to her and hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here in Mercia. I was afraid to put Hunith in danger. So I came to Mercia instead." She explained. "How is Arthur?"

"He misses you so much. He speaks of you every day. His love for you has never faded." Merlin assured her.

"My love for him hasn't faded either. Merlin I need you to give him this." She handed him the letter. "I will meet him in his chambers before the midday meal."

"Why not go to him now?" Merlin asked.

"I will not let him see me like this." Gwen indicated the dress she was wearing. "How is Elyan?"

"Elyan searched for you for a whole month. I think it hurt him more than he will say. Arthur and Elyan don't speak much."

"I hope that will change soon." Gwen sighed. She knew that they had just started speaking again after what had happened at Winter Solstice when she left.

"So do I." Merlin looked at the letter in his hand. "I will take it to him now."

"Isn't he in a meeting with Lord Bayard?" Gwen asked then thought for a second. "Merlin, the Lady Isobel has been talking of a betrothal between her and Arthur."

"Arthur would never do it. He told Uther that he will never marry anyone but you and I believe that is true." Merlin reassured her.

"I hope you're right. I must go prepare to meet him." Gwen hugged Merlin one more time and hurried off to change and get Amhar ready to meet his father.

Merlin watched her go then hurried off to give the letter to Arthur.  
~x~

"Bayard, I wish to stick to the original treaty as much as possible." Arthur said as he leaned over a map spread on the table in Lord Bayard's council chambers. He wanted to start right away and didn't even take time to rest from his travels.

"I was wondering, Arthur, if you would be willing to form an alliance through marriage to my daughter the Lady Isobel."

"Lord Bayard, I am not looking for a wife right now. Besides I am betrothed." Arthur glanced over to the Lady in question.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but I had heard that the woman had been killed by your father." The lady Isobel asked from the end of the table where she stood.

"My Lady, I'm sure you are as charming as you are beautiful but as I said I am not looking for a wife." Arthur repeated.

Merlin came in and went to Arthur. "Sire, I have something that needs your immediate attention."

"Merlin, can't you see I'm busy? I'm sure it will wait." Arthur straightened and looked at him.

"Arthur, it really can't." Merlin held up the letter so that Arthur could see the seal.

Arthur snatched it from him and looked at it more closely. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me by the Lady herself, Sire." Merlin said with a huge grin on his face.

Leon and Gwaine looked at the letter with the Queen's seal and smiled. The Queen of the Round Table was safe. They were glad of good news of Gwen. They knew that Arthur would be much easier to get along with.

Lord Bayard was curious. He had not been told of anyone else arriving. The Lady Isobel looked at her father. This was much unexpected.

"Excuse me for just a moment, Lord Bayard." Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and pulled him away from the others. "Merlin, are you saying you've seen her?" Arthur said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I've seen her and hugged her. She wanted to change before she saw you. Arthur read it." Merlin smiled.

Arthur opened the seal and read the letter. He sighed. "She wants to meet before the midday meal. That's more than an hour from now. Go wait for her and let her into my chambers. Merlin, make her comfortable. She is your Queen after all." He gave Merlin's shoulder a hearty slap.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Merlin wore a big grin as he went to wait for Gwen.

Arthur returned to the table with a smile. It was the first time in months that he had a reason to smile. "Please forgive me, Lord Bayard. It seems My Lady is joining us."

"Your Lady?" Lady Isobel looked at Arthur suspiciously.

"The rooms next to mine are empty. It would please me if you would prepare them for My Lady." Arthur suggested. "She has decided to join me here in Mercia after all." Arthur smiled even bigger.

"I will have the rooms prepared for her." Lady Isobel said with a touch of annoyance. Lady Isobel looked at her father and left the room.

Lord Bayard smiled at his daughter. He knew she was disappointed that there would be no betrothal as she had hoped.

"Now where were we? Oh yes. I would like to keep the treaty close to the way it is now." Arthur said as he leaned back over the map table.


	6. PART 5

**PART 5**

After leaving Merlin, Gwen went to Granny Abigail's to pick up Amhar. She went home and bathed both of them and then dressed in a lavender silk gown. It was expensive with the silver embroidery along the hem and edges of the sleeves. Penny had asked if the gown was an order but Gwen had just changed the subject as she didn't want Penny to know it was for her. She dressed Amhar in a simple but fine blue wool gown with darker blue embroidery. She wrapped him in a red blanket with the Pendragon crest in the center and threw a dark purple velvet cloak over them both. She made her way back to the palace and to Arthur's chambers.  
~x~

Gwen knocked and Merlin opened the door for her. Amhar, hidden under Gwen's cloak, started to fuss. Merlin looked at the moving cloak and frowned.

"What is that?" He asked.

Gwen pulled the cloak off of him and took it off. "This is Amhar."

Merlin stared at the little boy in her arms. "Where did he come from?"

"Merlin, I'm sure Arthur told you about what happened after the feast at Winter Solstice." Gwen smiled.

"Ah Winter Solstice! Yes, he did mention it." Merlin made an amused face. Arthur was going to have a big surprise, he thought. Merlin came closer to look at the child that Gwen had just laid on the bed between some pillows.

"There he was just too warm that's all." Gwen looked at Merlin. "Maybe you should go get the meal tray."

"Huh? Yeah right the meal tray. He looks like Arthur."

"He should. Amhar is Arthur's son. He's a lot like Arthur already in his mannerisms." Gwen smiled.

"I hope he's doesn't become a prat." Merlin grinned at her and tickled Amhar's foot.

Gwen laughed. "Merlin, I will not let him be a prat."

Merlin laughed and went to get the meal tray.

Gwen didn't have to wait long for Arthur. It seemed that Merlin had just left when the door opened again. Gwen was standing at the bed with her back to the door.

"Guinevere." Arthur said as if she were a vision that would disappear if he moved too quickly.

Gwen turned and ran into his arms. They kissed. Arthur just stared at her for a moment then kissed her again this time more passionate. They parted breathless.

"Where have you been?" He looked at her with wonder.

"Here in Mercia. I didn't want to endanger Hunith. I was afraid your father would kill her for helping me. I heard he was dead just yesterday."

"There was a fever epidemic. He hadn't been well for a while. You knew that. Merlin's friend Miles died as well."

"He helped me get away." She said sadly. "I owe him my life."

"I know. Gaius told me everything." Arthur brushed back one of her curls.

Amhar started to fuss. Arthur looked toward the bed and frowned. Gwen pulled away and went to the bed to pick up their child. When she turned around with Amhar in her arms, Arthur looked surprised. Gwen carried him to Arthur.

"Amhar, this is your father. Arthur, this is your son." Gwen waited for the shock to fade.

Arthur smiled at the child and then at Gwen. "May I hold him?"

Gwen settled Amhar in his father's arms. Arthur looked at him closely then kissed him softly on the forehead. Arthur looked up at Gwen with shining eyes. "I can't imagine what you must have endured. I should have been there for you …. for him. It's over now. You will come home. We will be married." Arthur sighed. "He is so beautiful. My son. Hello Your Highness, I am honored to meet you.

"I wanted to write and tell you but I was afraid that I would have put him in danger from Uther." Gwen explained.

"I understand." Arthur leaned over and kissed her softly." I love you, Guinevere and I never stopped."

"I never stopped loving you, either." Gwen caressed Arthur's cheek. "Amhar was a constant reminder of you. I just had to look at him and I saw you."

"It seems the Prince has taken care of you. You look well. What have you been doing?" Arthur smiled.

"I did what I had to. I served at a tavern. Then I came here and worked in the kitchens for a while and now I work as a seamstress and I am lady's maid to the Lady Isobel."

"No more work for you from this minute on." Arthur kisses Amhar's forehead again. "You have worked enough. Hasn't she Your Highness?"

"Arthur, we need to talk about Amhar. Even if we marry he has no title and no birthright unless it is decreed by you."

"We will marry and all of that will be taken care of. He is my son and heir." He looked down at his son. "Prince Amhar Pendragon, that's you and your Mummy is Queen Guinevere. It's just a short wait now. Oh I asked for the rooms to be prepared for you next door."

"I had hoped to just stay here in your chambers and not cause a fuss."

Arthur looked at her with surprise. "What if Elyan finds out we shared a bed?"

"It's too late for him to complain now that he is an Uncle. Are you still afraid he will challenge you?" Gwen was amused.

"Your brother is a superb fighter. I know of none better, which is why I try to keep from giving him a reason to kill me. You sharing my chambers is a reason. "

"What are you going to do? Get me with child? Wait you already have," Gwen giggled. "There is the proof."

"That's not funny." Arthur blushed remembering that night.

The door flung open and Merlin came in carrying the meal tray. Gwaine and Leon followed in after him. Gwen hugged them both.

"We couldn't wait any longer." Gwaine said. "So we thought we just come on in."

Arthur turned around to look at them. Amhar was now sleeping in his father's arms.

"What the …?" Gwaine looked at Arthur.

"Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely for you Gwaine, this is Prince Amhar Pendragon. He is my son and heir." Arthur said proudly.

Leon, remembering his manners, bowed to the little Prince. "He is quite handsome. The Prince will no doubt make an excellent Knight some day."

"Thank you Sir Leon." Gwen smiled at the Knight.

"So do you think Elyan will ever speak to you after this? That is if he doesn't kill you first." Gwaine chuckled.

"Great. Thanks Gwaine." Arthur looked at Gwen. "See I'm not the only one."

Merlin chuckled softly behind them as he laid the meal on the table.

Gwen sighed. "Here, let me put him on the bed." She held her arms out to take Amhar.

It felt so good to hold his son that Arthur didn't want to let him go. "Must I?" Arthur, reluctantly, let her take him and lay him on the bed.

"Arthur, did you tell her that Lord Bayard was trying to get you betrothed to his daughter?" Gwaine said as he bit into an apple. Arthur shot him a nasty look.

"I know about it already." Gwen smiled."It's all Lady Isobel has talked about for days. I just wanted to tell her to shut up."

Arthur was amused at Gwen's revelation but understood. "I told them I was not looking for a wife because I have a betrothed already." Arthur assured her.

"Be careful of her, she's treacherous. I'm sure she's not going to just let it go." Gwen told them. "That's why I should stay here with you."

Merlin looked at her. "Here in the same bed?" He then looked at Arthur. "Elyan will definitely kill you."

"Merlin!" Gwen said as she gave him a punch in the side.

Arthur chuckled as Merlin winced from the blow. "Let's just eat. I'm sure My Lady is hungry." Arthur held out a hand to seat her at the table.

"Yes, I am hungry so everyone sit down. Merlin you sit down as well." Gwen said. "Tell me the news from Camelot." They all sat and did as she asked.  
~x~

After the meal, Arthur went back to negotiations with Lord Bayard. He sent a messenger to Camelot to tell Elyan that Gwen was safe and to send for the old carriage to bring Amhar home. Gwen sent a note to Lady Isobel resigning her post stating personal reasons. Gwen was reluctant to send a note but Arthur persuaded her to send a note instead of telling her in person.

Gwen, with Amhar in tow, went to collect her things with Merlin and Leon's servant, Bart, from the small house she shared with Penny. Gwen paid all the bills with money that Arthur gave her.

Gwen and Amhar were quite tired after they returned so they took a nap in Arthur's room until he returned. When Arthur returned, he smiled and lay beside her. Gwen awoke to her two men snoring on either side of her. When they finally awoke, they took supper in the room and stayed in for the night.  
~x~

The next day, Gwen enjoyed her day of relaxation as Arthur continued meeting with Lord Bayard on the treaty talks. It was the first time she could just spend time with Amhar, playing with him and singing to him.

Arthur finished the talks three days later and the signing ceremony was the next day. There was to be a feast to celebrate. Lord Bayard had made a point to invite the King's Lady as an honored guest. When Arthur told Gwen, she laughed. She had kept to chambers except for a when she walked with Arthur in the market one evening.  
~x~

The night before the signing ceremony, Gwen fed Amhar and laid him back in his basket to sleep. She slipped back under the covers with Arthur, carefully so as not to wake him. She smiled as she lay there and listened to them snore. Arthur rolled over and put his arm around her waist. She took his hand and held it close. This was the happiest Gwen had been in a very long time.

Gwen was just about to drift off when she heard the door squeak and heard someone walk toward the bed. The bed curtains had been closed on the side facing the door so that she could nurse in privacy. But the ones at the end of the bed and the ones on the side away from the door were open. Gwen looked up and saw Lady Isobel, in a most revealing night dress, walking to the table near the window with a tray of wine and goblets. Gwen sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing here, dressed like that?" Gwen demanded sounding very much like the Queen she would soon be.

Lady Isobel was startled to hear a woman's voice. She turned and stared at the dark haired woman sitting up in the bed next to the King.

Arthur stirred and looked to where Gwen was looking. He was surprised to see Lady Isobel standing there. "Answer her." Arthur said still half asleep.

Lady Isobel recovered herself. "I just thought you would want some wine, Your Majesty."

"It's the middle of the night. Why would I want wine now?" Arthur sat up, awake and annoyed.

"I just …. " Lady Isobel started to say. She needed to talk her way out of this. She didn't plan on Arthur not being alone.

"Get out now." Gwen was angry that their privacy was intruded on and wasn't in the mood to hear Lady Isobel's excuses. "Did you hear me? I said get out."

Arthur looked at Gwen, a little surprised. He half expected her to throw something. He reached over and put his hand on her back.

Lady Isobel nodded and quickly left, picking up her dressing gown from where she had left it on the chair by the door. Once she was out in the corridor, she slipped on her dressing gown and leaned against the wall. She was angry that she had not succeeded with her plan. She stormed off to her chambers.

"I thought you locked the door." Gwen asked Arthur quietly. She looked over at Amhar. He had slept through the disturbance.

"I did. She must have used a key. I should have listened when you told me she would try something." Arthur got up and relocked the door then went to the tray of wine.

"Don't touch it. She probably laced it with a sleeping draught so that she could be caught in your bed in the morning in that scandalous night dress." Gwen pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. "Now do you see why I have been staying in here?"

"Now I do. Guinevere, don't let her upset you. She's gone." Arthur got back in bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm surprised she didn't recognize you."

"She's never seen me with my hair uncovered and there is very little moonlight in here." Gwen wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his bare chest.

Arthur raised her chin to look into her eyes. "It's over now. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." He kissed her softly.

Gwen nodded. They snuggled back into the covers and slept in each other's arms.


	7. PART 6

**PART 6**

The next morning Arthur sent a message to Lord Bayard that he wanted to speak to him and his daughter in private. When Lady Isobel received the message, she was worried that Arthur would tell her father what she had done. Arthur met them in the council chambers.

"Lord Bayard, I want to talk to you about an incident that happened last night." Arthur was angry and it showed.

"What incident?" Lord Bayard looked confused. He had not heard of any disturbances in the night.

Lady Isobel knew what was coming and she stayed quiet.

"The Lady Isobel came to my chambers last night with drugged wine and dressed in a scandalous night dress. I'm not sure if she meant to seduce me or just knock me out and claim I dishonored her." Arthur explained.

Lord Bayard looked at his daughter who was very interested in the patterns on the marble floor.

"I tell you this because I was not alone. My Lady was there in my chambers. She was awakened by Lady Isobel and was very upset by the whole thing." Arthur continued as he noted Lady Isobel's demeanor.

"I'm sure she was. What do you have to say for yourself Isobel?" Lord Bayard was angry and embarrassed to hear what she had done.

"Father. I just brought him wine." Lady Isobel tried to explain away Arthur's concern.

"In your night dress?" Lord Bayard was getting even angrier at his daughter.

"Well it was late and I thought of it after I prepared for bed." She attempted to explain again.

"My Lady, I doubt that is your usual night clothes. There was barely anything to it." Arthur crossed his arms in front of him. "I think that an apology is in order by you, Lady Isobel, to My Lady, not only for waking her but for your behavior."

Lady Isobel looked at her father then at Arthur. "I will not apologize to your commoner whore."

Lord Bayard, surprised at his daughter's rudeness, slapped her across the face. Lady Isobel fell to the floor, her cheek turning bright red. The last thing he needed was his daughter offending an ally like Arthur.

Arthur stood still, shocked at what had just happened. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something when the doors opened and Elyan came in.

Elyan bowed to both Lord Bayard and lady Isobel. "My Lord. My Lady. Arthur, where is my sister?"

Lord Bayard noted the lack of title when the knight addressed Arthur. He also noticed that Arthur was not offended by it.

Just then, Gwen walked in and stood in the open doorway.

Arthur smiled and pointed behind Elyan.

Elyan turned and smiled. "Gwen! Where have you been?" Elyan went to embrace her.

"I've been here." Gwen looked curiously at Lady Isobel who was still on the floor. Gwen was dressed in blue silk with her hair softly falling around her shoulders. She curtseyed. "My lords. My lady."

Lady Isobel hearing Gwen's name realized that this women was the maid that had resigned just days ago. The Lady would have never recognized her. Another realization came to her: the baby was Arthur's.

Arthur held out his hand to Gwen. She walked past Elyan and took it. "Maybe you should stand up Lady Isobel and apologize to My Lady."

The Lady Isobel slowly stood.

"Arthur what is going on here?" Gwen asked.

"I asked for an apology for her behavior last night," Arthur explained.

"I'm sure she is already quite embarrassed, so let it go. Elyan is here and I must speak with him." Gwen said quietly.

"I will not have anyone disrespecting you." The muscle in Arthur's jaw twitched slightly.

"Arthur, please, are you going to charge her with treason next? Remember I am not yet your Queen." Gwen looked at Arthur in that way he knew she meant business.

"Guinevere, she upset you." Arthur insisted.

"It is not the first time I have been upset by the actions of a woman who wanted you for herself. I'm sure it won't be the last. If you would excuse me and my brother I need to speak with him in private." Gwen shook her head and looked at Arthur.

"Of course, My Lady." Arthur gave in to Gwen.

Lord Bayard was not so forgiving. "Isobel even if the King's Lady is forgiving, I am not. Apologize now!" He shouted at his daughter.

Lady Isobel jumped. "I apologize for disturbing you last night and I ask your forgiveness for my shameful actions."

Gwen looked at her. The red mark was still on her face. "Thank you for your apology. I shall see everyone at the feast." Gwen curtseyed again and walked out the door.

Elyan bowed and followed her. Catching up to Gwen he asked, "What was all that?"

"She tried to seduce Arthur last night but she didn't expect me to be there when she arrived." She left out the part about being in bed with Arthur.  
~x~

Gwen takes Elyan to the chambers that were prepared for her. Merlin is there watching Amhar.

"Elyan, there is someone I want you to meet." Gwen smiled.

"Who?" Elyan looks around. He didn't see anyone except Merlin.

Merlin smiled and waited to see Elyan's reaction. This should be good, he thought. Elyan's temper is as hot as Arthur's.

Gwen goes to Amhar's basket and lifts him into her arms. "Elyan, this is Prince Amhar Pendragon. Amhar this is your uncle Elyan. He is a brave Knight of Camelot, just like you will be someday."

"You had his baby. When did he do this? Was it at Winter Solstice? I'm going to kill him." Elyan looked at her seriously.

"Elyan, you cannot kill my son's father. If you do then you will have to explain it to him when he is older. You will have to explain why Amhar had to grow up without Arthur. Not just that but you will have to explain why he cannot be King because you killed his father before he was given his title and birthright."

"I get the picture Gwen. Can I at least hurt him a little?" Elyan grumbled. He was still thinking of at least injuring him at training.

"No! He is your king. He is also our family." Gwen said sternly.

Elyan frowned. "Then is should be able to punch him."

"Elyan, that is enough." Gwen meant it this time and Elyan knew it.

Merlin tried hard not to laugh. "Did you bring the carriage?" Merlin asked trying to distract Elyan from his urge to kill Arthur.

"Yes." Elyan looked at Merlin. "I wasn't sure it would make it though. It's been in the stables for years. It took them two hours to clean it up before we came. A cat had kittens in it."

Gwen laughed. "I should hope they cleaned it after all that."

Arthur came in. "Will you at least wait until we get to Camelot before you kill me?" Arthur came over to Gwen and kissed her softly then gave Amhar a kiss on his forehead. He took Amhar from her and held him.

"Arthur, there will be no killing. Will there, Elyan?" Gwen gave him a look that meant she was telling not asking.

"I suppose not." Elyan relented. Gwen gave Elyan a kiss on the cheek. But that didn't mean he couldn't maim, he thought.

"Merlin, why don't you get Elyan settled and some food?" Arthur was trying to make peace and he wasn't sure he was successful. He quickly realized it wasn't from the look on Elyan's face.  
~x~

Penny knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. She heard him call out to her to come in. "You wished to see me Your Majesty?" Penny curtseyed.

Arthur looked up from his parchments. "Penny, yes I did. I wish to thank you for helping Guinevere and being a friend to her in her time of need."

"She was just as much a friend to me as I was to her. I was newly widowed and all alone with a child on the way." Penny said with humility.

"I would like to offer you a position in the Royal household. I would like you to be Amhar's nurse." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you, I am honored." Penny looked up surprised.

"I understand you have a daughter." Arthur continued.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I have a daughter. She is a few weeks older than the Prince. Her name is Bess." She smiled.

"Bess will be welcomed in the Royal nursery. She, of course, will be educated along with Amhar and any siblings he may have. She will be a companion to them." Arthur promised.

"That is a great opportunity for her. Thank you." Penny looked at the King with awe.

Arthur smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Who knows? She may be betrothed to a Prince someday."

Penny looked at him. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Maybe he was planning the Prince's marriage already but that was silly. Bess was a commoner. Penny then realized that Gwen was a commoner and it didn't seem to bother Arthur.

"Guinevere wanted to know if you could start now. We will need someone to look after him while we attend this signing ceremony and feast this evening."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Penny smiled.

"Good! I'll send Merlin down to help you pack and a footman to carry things up. You can stay tonight in the chambers next door set up for My Lady. We will leave in the late morning. Do you ride?" Arthur asked.

"No, I don't ride." Penny shook her head.

"Well then you can ride in the carriage with the children. Guinevere refuses to ride in the thing. Something about it makes her unwell. She rode back in it some years ago when my sister, the Lady Morgana, hurt her knee while visiting relatives in Cornwall. It was a bad sprain and Morgana couldn't ride back to Camelot. Come to think of it Morgana didn't look too well when she got out of it either." Arthur chuckled at the memory of Morgana looking quiet green.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Your Majesty." Penny smiled.

"Penny, the first thing you will learn being in the Royal household is that you do not have to be so formal with me and I know that you will see and hear lots of informality from Merlin, especially. He and Guinevere served together so he is good friends to us both. So say what you think and don't worry if we don't like it."

Merlin came in with Arthur's freshly pressed red cloak. Merlin smiled at Penny. She's pretty, he thought.

"I hope you will show Penny around Camelot, Merlin."

"Yes, if that's all right with you?" Merlin smiled at her.

"I would like that." Penny smiled at Merlin.

"Don't let him take you to the tavern or you'll be carrying him home." Arthur laughed

"Wait, who carried who last time?" Merlin looked amused.

Arthur frowned. "I think maybe we shouldn't tell Guinevere about that."

"Oh I plan on it." Merlin laughed.

Penny looked from one to the other curiously.

"Merlin, I will put you in the stocks." Arthur threatened.

"And Gwen will put you on the floor." Merlin chuckled

Gwen walked in carrying Amhar "What did Arthur do Merlin?" She looked at them curiously.

"I have a list." Merlin's broad mischievous grin grated on Arthur's patience.

"Don't you have duties to attend to?" Arthur reminded him not so gently.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin bowed and smiled at Gwen. "I'll give you the list later." He said to Gwen. He quickly left to attend to those duties.

Gwen gave Arthur a suspicious look. "He has a list?"

"I'm sure it's a small one. I really haven't been … Guinevere, you know I …. I'm not helping my cause am I?" Arthur looked contrite.

Gwen laughed and looked at a confused Penny. "This is normal for them. And no you are not helping your cause."

Arthur looked at the floor and sighed.


	8. PART 7

**PART 7**

The news of the return of the Queen of the Round Table spread throughout the Kingdom. There was a great deal of excitement to see the future Queen. The people of the Kingdom lined the roads to get a look at her. As they passed through each village and town, Gwen was given flowers and small tokens.

Arthur sat proud on his horse as his Queen was greeted warmly again and again. By the time they had reached Camelot, there was a treasure trove of flowers and small gifts stashed in saddlebags and inside the carriage with Amhar.

Arthur and Gwen were careful not to let anyone see Amhar along the journey. Gwen slipped in and out of the carriage to nurse him while they traveled. There was going to be enough questions as it was about how he came to be. When they camped for the night Amhar and Bess stayed in the carriage with their mothers.  
~x~

When they arrived in the courtyard of the palace, Gwen reached in to the carriage to get Amhar. Amhar was wrapped in the red blanket with the Pendragon crest on it. Penny handed him out then climbed out with Bess. Arthur went to take their son from her.

Gwen gave him a questioning look. She did not expect Arthur to want to acknowledge Amhar right away. He held out his hands to take his son.

"They need to know that he's mine and I acknowledge him." Arthur said quietly as he waited for her to give him their son.

Gwen hesitated. "If you're sure you want to."

"Yes, he is my son and I am proud of him." Arthur smiled and nodded. Gwen put their son in his father's arms. She put her hand on Arthur's upper arm and walked up the steps with him.

"They are going to ask questions." Gwen said quietly.

"Let them wonder. He will be presented at court soon."

"You're not wasting any time are you?" Gwen looked at him.

"No, enough time has been wasted." Arthur turned to look at her as well.

Several people were in the courtyard. Some look at each other when they see Arthur carry Amhar up the stairs with Gwen beside him.

Gwen thought she could hear them whispering already at their backs. Speculation was all that it was until the formal announcement was made. Just what they were speculating about was what concerned her. They went straight to the Royal apartments.  
~x~

"Guinevere, you will stay in the palace until we marry." Arthur said once they were inside with the door closed.

"I would argue with you but I do want to stay close to Amhar." Arthur placed Amhar on the bed and Gwen put pillows around him.

Merlin came into the room and went to the bed to tickle Amhar's foot.

"Merlin, stop that and go make sure the nursery is ready for Penny and the children." Arthur shoved him away from the bed.

"I have already sent maids to the nursery chambers to clean. The Lady's chambers are ready now." Merlin grinned at Gwen.

"Maybe you should go help them, Merlin." Arthur suggested.

Gwen looked at Arthur and laughed. "Are you trying to get rid of him so you can be alone with me?"

"We are not alone. Our son is right there in the middle of my bed. His Highness is the best chaperone." Arthur insisted.

"I agree. Amhar is a definite reminder of what can happen if we …. " Gwen giggled mischievously.

"Guinevere, I am surprised at you." Arthur looked at her in feigned shock.

"I'm not at all." Merlin smirked and left to see to the nursery preparations. Gwen giggled harder.

Amhar started to fuss and Gwen closed the bed curtains to feed him. She hummed to him as she nursed him.

Arthur sat down and wrote out the decree to give Amhar his title and birthright as his heir while Gwen nursed their son. He signed it and applied the Royal seal to the document.

When Amhar was full, he fell asleep in Gwen's arms. She laid him back on the bed and repositioned the pillows around him.

Gwen pulled the bed curtains back so she could see Amhar as he slept. Arthur waved her over and presented her with the document he had just finished. Gwen smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you for this. It means a lot to me." Gwen smiled as she reread the parchment.

"There is only one thing left to do." Arthur grinned. "That is to marry my Queen."

"When should we do that?" Gwen laid the document on the table.

"Tomorrow sound alright?" Arthur grinned even bigger.

"No, the day after tomorrow so there is time to prepare something." Gwen caressed his cheek.

"Then we shall marry day after tomorrow, in the afternoon." Arthur took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I can't believe we are finally doing this." Gwen smiled up at him and leaned against his strong chest.

Arthur sighed and put his arms around her. "I can't believe we haven't already."  
~x~

The doors opened slowly and the trumpets announced the King of Camelot. He walked with purpose to the dais to stand in front of Sir Geoffrey. He turned and looked out at the audience. He saw Penny standing with Gwen's maid Lily holding Amhar.

The doors opened a second time. Elyan with Gwen on his arm started to walk slowly to the dais. Elyan looked smart in his official Knight of Camelot uniform.

Gwen wore a simple white gown with a crown of white flowers in her hair. The train of the gown flowed from her shoulders and was embroidered with lavender flowers. There was no time for anything more elaborate. Actually Gwen could have cared less what she wore as long as she was marrying Arthur.

Elyan and Gwen reached the dais and Elyan put Gwen's hand in Arthur's then kissed his sister on the cheek and stepped back to stand with the other Knights. Arthur led her to the top of the stairs and they turned to face each other. Arthur nodded to Sir Geoffrey to proceed.

Sir Geoffrey cleared his throat and started the ceremony. "Lords and Ladies of the court and honored guests we are here today to join these two people in the Ancient Rite of Hand-Fasting." He looked at Arthur. "Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

Arthur smiled. "It is."

Sir Geoffrey looked at Gwen. "Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

Gwen looked at Arthur, her eyes were shining. "It is."

"Do any say nay? Speak now or forever be silent." Sir Geoffrey looks at Arthur, who just smiles back at him. Sir Geoffrey reached over to the servant holding the pillow with the lavender scarf that they have chosen to bind with. "As I tie this cloth around your hands I bind you for all eternity." He ties their hands together. "Arthur you may speak your vows."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, vow to never try to change you but to love and honor you for as long as we shall live until we are parted in death." Arthur spoke his vows clearly and loud enough for everyone to here.

"Guinevere, you may speak your vows."

"I, Guinevere Leodegrance, vow to never try to change you but to love, honor and obey you for as long as we shall live until we are parted in death." Gwen looked at Arthur with a mischievous smile, knowing that she had already changed him a great deal.

From somewhere in the crowd they heard Merlin chuckle. Arthur silently vowed to reintroduce him to the stocks when they were finished.

"Arthur, would you present the ring please."

Arthur took the gold band and put it on Gwen's finger. "This ring is a symbol of my commitment to you."

"Guinevere, do you have a ring?"

Gwen nodded. She had the ring she had given him at Winter Solstice. Arthur insisted that it become his marriage band. She placed it on his hand. "This ring is a symbol of my commitment to you."

"By the laws of Camelot and in keeping with ancient tradition, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Arthur." Sir Geoffrey gave a sigh of relief. He thought that Arthur would never marry.

Arthur placed a soft kiss on her lips just as Amhar started to fuss. There was polite applause. They moved apart and Arthur waved Penny forward. He stepped down to take his son from his nurse then returned to stand with his bride. "Lords and Ladies of the court, I would like to present Prince Amhar Pendragon, my son and heir." There was another round of polite applause but there was also the sound of shocked whispers.

Gwen placed her hand on his arm and they walked down the steps and through the crowd to the door. The guards there opened the door and bowed in silence. When they had walked through and the doors had been closed again they both took a deep breath and looked at each other.

"I'm home with my son and my husband. I thought I would be out there forever." Gwen said relieved at last.

"I would have never stopped looking. This is where you belong." Arthur assured her.

Amhar fussed some more.

"I think he agrees with me." Arthur grinned down at his son in his arms.

Gwen shook her head. "I think he wants his meal."

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too." Arthur frowned.

"You are just alike: always hungry, fussing or snoring." Gwen laughed.

Arthur laughs. "Guinevere!"

"I love you both, anyway." Gwen said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, My Queen." Arthur leaned to kiss her lips as Amhar let out an impatient squeal. "I believe he's jealous."

"Just like his father." Gwen said as she started to laugh.

"I have never …. Yes, I have." Arthur sighed.


End file.
